Proposition Chain: HSM Style
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.
1. Chapter 1: The Chain is Started

--Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 1: The Chain Starts--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of threats almost that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

_'Why does Gabi get so much attention from guys? I'm just as pretty as she is, I'm just as smart as she is (if not smarter), and I've been going to East High since freshmen year & she only started here half way through junior year. I should get some attention too.'_ Taylor McKessie thought to herself as she got ready for school one morning.

"Taylor, hurry up, you're going to be late!" Mrs. McKessie yelled up the stairs at her daughter.

"I'm coming!" Taylor yelled from her bedroom door but thinking, _'I am going to have Troy by the end of the month.'_

-----------------------------------------------------

--At School--

"Hey Jason, hey Kelsi," Taylor said as she walked up to two of her friends.

"Hey Taylor," Kelsi said giving Taylor a hug.

"Hey Tay," Jason said giving her a half hug.

"Are you guys ready for class?" Taylor asked.

"No, but we have no choice, so let's go," Jason said putting an arm around Kelsi's shoulders and an arm around Taylor's waist.

And that's how Kelsi, Jason and Taylor walked into Ms. Darbus' homeroom class.

"Hey, I need to talk to the two of during study hall," Taylor said to Kelsi and Jason.

"Okay," Jason and Kelsi answered at the same time right before the bell rang.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Study Hall--

"What did you need to talk about?" Kelsi asked as she, Taylor and Jason sat down in the library.

"Well, I want to get a little more attention from some of the guys at the school," Taylor said.

"You mean you want the attention from Troy off of Gabriella and onto you?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Yes, what's with the smirk, Jay?" Taylor asked.

"Come on Tay. Can you be any more obvious about liking Troy?" Jason asked still smirking.

"Okay, Jason, you're scaring me. Can you please stop smirking?" Kelsi asked.

"Sorry Kels," Jason said no longer smirking but smiling.

"Anyway, can you guys help me get Troy away from Gabriella by the end of the month?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, but we have to figure out how we're going to do this," Kelsi said taking a notebook out of her messenger bag.

"Okay, but what can we do?" Jason asked.

"Well, we could always start a proposition chain," Kelsi and Taylor said together.

"What exactly is a proposition chain?" Jason asked confused.

"Well, someone wants something done in a certain amount of time and if the person that was told doesn't tell someone else in time allotted, then they're cursed," Taylor said.

"And when the person that starts the chain tells someone about the proposition chain, they have to offer the second person something else," Kelsi finished.

"Okay, now the question is who's going to start the chain?" Jason asked.

"Taylor of course," Kelsi said.

"Okay," Taylor said, "Who am I going to tell, what am I going to offer them, who do they have to tell and how long do they have to tell the next person?" she asked.

"Well, let's have you tell Chad, you can give him 7 days to tell Sharpay about this, you can offer him one date before the end of the month, only if he successfully tells Sharpay in 7 days," Jason said.

"Okay that works," Taylor said, "thanks both of you, but know I think we should all get to our next classes," she finished.

"Yeah, I'll see you two later," Kelsi said as she headed to Drama and Jason & Taylor took off for Art.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Art Class--

"Hey Chad, can I talk to you real quick?" Taylor asked as he walked into the classroom.

"Sure, what's wrong Tay?" Chad asked getting worried.

"Nothing's wrong, but I need your help with getting Troy to ask me out by the end of the month," Taylor explained as she lead him out of ear shot of the other students.

"Oh okay… wait, WHAT!?" Chad asked in shock, but kept his voice down.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. I have a proposition for you," Taylor said.

"Okay and this proposition will get you attention from Troy?" Chad asked just to be clear.

"Yes; okay if you tell Sharpay in 7 days that I want Troy to ask me out by the end of the month, then I will go out on _**one**_ date with you before Troy asks me out," Taylor said getting down to business.

"Deal, but at the end of the date, I get a free kiss on the lips," Chad said sticking his hand out to close the deal.

"Fine, but no tongue," Taylor said as she went to shake Chad's hand, but he pulled away.

"Slight tongue," Chad said putting his hand out again.

"Fine," Taylor said shaking Chad's hand.

"And I have 7 days to tell Sharpay?" Chad asked to confirm.

"Yes," Taylor said over her shoulder as she walked back to her seat next to Jason and started pulling supplies out of her backpack.

"This is going to be interesting," Chad mumbled to himself as he sat down behind his friends.

"The chain has been started," Taylor said to Jason.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 1--

(A/N: I hope you liked the 1st chapter. Please review and read Chapter 2: Chad tells Sharpay. – Emma)


	2. Chapter 2: Chad tells Sharpay

--Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 2: Chad tells Sharpay--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of threats almost that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--On the Way to History Class- 7 days later--

"Hey Sharpay, I need to talk to you," Chad said pulling Sharpay into a nearby room, which turned out to be the janitor's closet.

"Chad, if you want to make-out with me, then find another place to do so," Sharpay said.

"I don't want to make-out with you," Chad said repositioning himself, but ended up pinning Sharpay to the wall.

"I thought you didn't want to make-out with me?" Sharpay said as she tried to push Chad away from her.

"I don't, but listen; Taylor likes Troy and she wants him away from Gabriella by the end of the month; so if you tell Ryan about this in 6 days, then I'll do anything you ask me to do for a whole Saturday," Chad said.

"Anything I ask you to do?" Sharpay asked smirking.

"Hey, no smirking, that's Emma's thing not yours," Chad said.

"Sorry, okay, when I tell Ryan within 6 days, then you have to follow me around while I shop, carry my bags, and make-out with me at the end of the day," Sharpay said while maneuvering her way around Chad to the door.

"Deal," Chad said sticking out his hand.

"I seal things with a kiss," Sharpay said while putting her arms around Chad's neck and pulling him into a quick kiss.

"That's fine, but now I think we should get to class," Chad said pushing her off of him.

"Fine," Sharpay said, opening the door relived to still see a lot of kids in the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Sharpay's English Class- Later That Day--

_'What can I offer Ryan in this little proposition chain that Taylor started? Let's see, I can let him off of bag holding during shopping because I have Chad for that on Saturday; I can offer to let him dress the way he wants to for the rest of the month… yeah that's what I'll do, Ryan __can dress anyway that he wants to for the rest of the month.'_ Sharpay thought to herself as she took out her English book, her notebook, a pen, a pencil and an eraser.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Lunch Time- Same Day--

"Hey Taylor, I told Sharpay today and I gave her 6 days to tell Ryan. Is that okay?" Chad asked walking over to where Taylor sat and sitting down himself.

"Yeah that's fine," Taylor said, shortly before their friends got there.

By the time Troy had gotten to the table, there was only one seat left, and that was on the other side of Taylor.

"Hey guys," Troy said sitting his lunch bag down next Taylor, but only to have the spot taken by Ryan as he was pushed.

"Hey Troy, why don't you sit next to me?" Gabriella said as she smirked at Ryan and then smiled sweetly at Troy.

"O-Kay," Troy said as he pulled his bag over and reluctantly sat down.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jason asked as he and Chad helped Ryan up off of the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for helping me up," Ryan responded s he got up and glared at Gabriella who smirked at him again.

"No problem," Chad and Jason said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 2--

(A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review and then hit the little next arrow to read Chapter 3: Sharpay tells Ryan. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3: Sharpay tells Ryan

--Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 3: Sharpay tells Ryan--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of threats almost that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--Sharpay's Bedroom- 6 days later--

"RYAN, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" Sharpay yelled from her bedroom door and watched as Ryan came running out of his room, down the hall and into her room at top speed almost knocking her over.

"What happened? Did I forget a rehearsal? Did you get hurt? Why are you laughing?" Ryan asked all without taking a breath in the middle.

"I'm laughing because of the expression on your face," Sharpay said as she wiped the tears from laughing so hard away from her eyes and calmed down.

"Well, how else was I supposed to react to you yelling like that?" Ryan asked looking a little hurt that she had tricked him like that.

"Sorry, Ryan, I didn't mean for you to misunderstand, but how else was I supposed to get you in here without yelling?" Sharpay asked as she walked to her bed and Ryan stayed at the door for a few minutes and then went to sit in her desk chair, "I have something to tell you, and it might shock you," Sharpay finished as she lay down on her side and looked at her brother.

"What is it?" Ryan asked obviously curious.

"Well…" Sharpay started but stopped when she saw Emma, their younger sister, and her best friend Emily, Troy's younger sister, standing in the door way.

"You can continue Sharpay, just act like we're not here," Emma said smirking.

"Um, I'm sorry Em, but this is a senior talk and you two are only juniors, so sorry, but I'm not continuing until you and Emily leave," Sharpay said standing up and walking toward the door.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you do Sharpay because Emily and I will still be able to find out what was said," Emma said standing up straight so that she was the same height as her sister.

"Whatever, Em, just get lost," Sharpay said.

"Hey, don't talk to her/me like that!" Emma, Emily and Ryan said together, startling Sharpay.

"Okay, I can understand Emily and Emma saying something like that, but you," Sharpay said looking at Ryan who just stared back.

"Hey, I care about how people, including you, treat Emma," Ryan said while Sharpay just shook her head and turned back around to find Emma and Emily gone.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying; Taylor likes Troy and wants him by the end of the month, so she started a proposition chain which she told Chad about who told me about it and know I'm telling you," Sharpay said all in one breath.

"Come again," Ryan said confused.

"Well, I have a proposition for you," Sharpay said slowly.

"Okay, I'm listening, so you can continue," Ryan said.

"Well, Taylor likes Troy, and by the end of the month, she wants Mr. East High Hottie away from Gabriella, so she gave Chad a proposition, who in turn gave me a proposition, and now I'm giving you one," Sharpay explained.

"Continue," Ryan said again.

"Well, my proposition to you is, if you can tell Kelsi in 5 days, you can get rid of half of my clothes," Sharpay said, "with as minimal complaining on my part as I can give someone," she finished.

"Deal," Ryan pulling his sister to him and giving her a kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading to Emma's room to hang out with her and Emily.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Later That Night--

_'What can I give Kelsi? I know the perfect thing, but how will Sharpay react to it? Maybe I can ask Emma to tell Sharpay, but then again, that would be putting Emma in danger of getting hurt by Sharpay. I better think of something else, but if I can't I'll have to protect Emma to the best of my abilities. Anyway, it's late, I'm tired and I have to work on my Engl__ish paper, Drama play, History p__roject, French report__, Algebra homework, and my Chemistry formulas tomorrow.'_ Ryan thought as he started to drift off to sleep, which didn't last long on the account that Emma had burst into his room and was continuously saying his name in a scared voice.

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, wake up," Emma begged her brother while shaking him.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Ryan asked sitting up and pulling her into a hug.

"Well, I was sleeping and then someone came into my room and I got scared," Emma said while crying into Ryan's chest.

"Emma, please calm down, it's going to be alright, it was probably just the storm outside," Ryan said while stroking her hair and letting her cry into his shirt.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Emma asked while trying to calm down.

"Sure," Ryan said while scooting over to make room for his little sister, who climbed into his bed, got comfortable and soon fell asleep using his chest as a pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Same Time- Sharpay's Room--

"Hey Chad, it's Sharpay, I told Ryan, he has 5 days to tell Kelsi," Sharpay said into her cell phone.

"Yeah, that's great Sharpay, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at about 9, take you out to breakfast, take you to the mall, carry your bags around, and then end the day with a nice long make-out session," Chad said before hanging up.

"Rude much," Sharpay mumbled to herself before falling asleep to the sound of rain cascading against the roof.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 3--

(A/N: If you liked Chapter 3, please review this chapter and then continue onto Chapter 4: Ryan tells Kelsi. – Emma)


	4. Chapter 4: Ryan tells Kelsi

--Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 4: Ryan tells Kelsi--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of threats almost that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--5 Days Later--

"Hey Kelsi," Ryan said coming up to his locker, which was next to hers.

"Hey Ryan, let me guess what you need to talk to me about," Kelsi responded.

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm a girl, I know things, like the proposition chain that Taylor start a week and a half ago, and that is what you want to talk about," Kelsi said while closing her locker and turning toward Ryan.

"Wow you're good," Ryan said, "anyway, my proposition for you is, if you tell Jason within 4 days, I will get Sharpay to lie off of being mean to you for the rest of the year," Ryan finished.

"I except," Kelsi said shaking Ryan's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Kelsi's French Class--

_'I can't think of anything to give Jason… I mean he's cute, he's funny, he's smart (most of the time) and he makes me feel good about myself. That's it, I'll tell him that I'll be his girlfriend (if he wants a girlfriend) if he can tell__ Emma about the proposition chain in 3 days. So I have 4 days to figure out what exactly I'm going to say to him.'_ Kelsi thought until she was interrupted.

"Escuse moi, mademoiselle," Kelsi's French teacher said.

"Pardon moi, Madame," Kelsi replied smiling sweetly.

"Attention de salaire," Kelsi's French teacher said.

"Oui, Madame," Kelsi said as she started to copy down the notes on the board.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Lunch Time--

"Hey Sharpay, Kelsi has been told, and she has 4 days to tell Jason," Ryan started.

"That's great," Sharpay said as she looked around the cafeteria.

"Two things though," Ryan said.

"What are they?" Sharpay asked abandoning her search for someone or something.

"Well 1: who or what are you looking for and 2: if Kelsi tells Jason in 4 days, then you have to leave her alone for the rest of the year," Ryan said and ducked a little expecting her to hit him but she didn't.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone and I'm looking for Zeke and Chad," Sharpay said resuming her search.

"Why are you looking for Zeke and Chad?" Ryan asked sitting down at the group's usual table.

"Because, I want to break up with Zeke and I now need to tell Chad that you've told Kelsi," Sharpay said.

"Okay," Ryan said.

"Zeke, Chad, will you two hurry up!" Sharpay said.

"Coming," they said together.

"Okay, Zeke I'm really sorry about this, but us being together is not working for me, so would you mind if we break up by stay friends?" Sharpay asked.

"That's fine with me," Zeke said.

"What did you need me for?" Chad asked.

"He told her," Sharpay said simply nodding toward Ryan and then pointing toward Kelsi.

"Got it," Chad said.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 4--

(A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed reading the chapter. I'm sorry if the chapters are getting shorter, but there isn't a need for long chapters in this story. Please review and then read Chapter 5: Kelsi tells Jason. – Emma)


	5. Chapter 5: Kelsi tells Jason

--Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 5: Kelsi tells Jason--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of threats almost that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--4 Days Later--

"Hey Jason, are you busy?" Kelsi asked into the phone.

_"No, why, is something wrong?"_ Jason answered.

"Nothing's wrong, Jay, it's just that the proposition chain has finally reached us," Kelsi said.

_"Okay, what proposition do you have for me?"_ Jason asked.

"Well if you tell Emma about the chain within 3 days then, if you want, I will be your girlfriend," Kelsi said, hoping that he wanted a girlfriend.

_"That sounds great and I would love for you to be my girlfriend,"_ Jason answered.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then?" Kelsi asked.

"Okay, hang up and turn around," Jason said walking up behind her.

"You sound really close," Kelsi said into the phone, but the response didn't come from the phone.

"That's because I am close," Jason said.

"What?" Kelsi asked confused.

"Kels, please just hang up the phone and turn around, I'm standing right behind you," Jason said taking the phone from her hand, turning it off, hanging it up and turning her around.

"Wow, you were close," Kelsi said giggling at herself.

"Told you," Jason said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Why do you act like such a little kid sometimes?" Kelsi asked laughing while he tickled her.

"Because I'm immature that way," Jason said smiling.

"I can tell," Kelsi said as she stared up into his eyes.

"Well, I actually have to go, my mom needs my help making dinner," Jason said with a look of regret in his eyes.

"Jason, it's ok, if your mom needs your help then you should go. It's not like I'll be so mad that I'll go back on the proposition," Kelsi said sitting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you later then?" Jason asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course," Kelsi said giving Jason another kiss on the other cheek, "now you have to leave," she finished.

"Okay, bye Kelsi," Jason said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Bye Jason," Kelsi said as she blew a kiss at him, which he caught then winked at her.

-----------------------------------------------------

_'How am I going to figure out what to offer Emma in 3 days time? She already has pretty much everything she could ever want. I mean she is an Evans'… what can you get an __Evans? Let's see, she has the best clothes, the best shoes, the best house, the best boyfriend (Ryan), the best acting ability… that's it, I'll write a play for Emma if she can tell Zeke in 2 days about the proposition chain and then she can cast people to be in it and she can do whatever she wants with it.'_ Jason thought to himself as he absentmindedly walked to his house which was down the street from Kelsi's.

While he was thinking, Jason didn't realize that someone was walking toward him and that someone was following him.

"Jason… Jason… JASON!" Emily yelled in his ear.

"Em he can't hear you, he's thinking, but I have a way of making him come back into the real world," Emma said.

"And what's that Emma?" Emily asked.

"YO CROSS PAY ATTENTION!" Emma yelled slapping Jason upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jason asked rubbing his head that was now throbbing.

"Sorry, but what else was I supposed to do?" Emma said.

"I don't know, not slap me so dang hard," Jason said as he led the two girls into his house so he could get some ice.

"Um, Jason, do mind if we come in?" Emily asked.

"Oh, Emily, come on, you're the little sister of one of my best friends and Emma's the girl… I mean little sister of one of my other best friends, you don't have to ask to come in, you're both like family," Jason said as he walked into the kitchen.

"O-Kay," Emily said with a confused side glance at Emma who didn't make eye contact with her.

"I'll be right back," Emma said as she followed Jason into the kitchen.

"I am really sorry about the almost slip-up," Jason said as he turned around and saw Emma standing behind him.

"Will you just try and be careful around Emily, she doesn't know," Emma said.

"Sure, oh and I have a proposition for you," Jason said.

"A what?" Emma and Emily asked together.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Back at Kelsi's House--

"Hey Ryan, I told Jason and I gave him 3 days to tell Emma," Kelsi said into her cell phone.

_"Okay,"_ Ryan said from the other end.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 5--

(A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end. I just thought it fit. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. As a sneak peak into Chapter 5: Jason tells Emma, Emma finds out about the chain, and has a problem when it comes to not being able to tell Emily. – Emma)


	6. Chapter 6: Jason tells Emma

--Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 6: Jason tells Emma--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of threats almost that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--Same Day as Chapter 5--

Recap:

_"Sure, oh and I have a proposition for you," Jason said._

_"A what?" Emma and Emily __asked together._

"Um, Emily, I actually need to talk to Emma alone real quick," Jason said.

"Oh, okay, I'll go wait out in the living room," Emily said as she shrugged it off and went back into the living room.

"I have a proposition for you," Jason repeats to Emma.

"What exactly is a proposition?" Emma asked confused.

"I offer you something in return for you doing me a favor," Jason explained quickly.

"Okay, I'm listening," Emma said.

"Okay, my proposition to you is this: if you can tell Zeke in 2 days about Taylor liking Troy, then I will write a play for you to be the director of. You can cast who you want, you change this if need be, you can do whatever's necessary," Jason explained, "do we have a deal?" he then asked.

"We only have a deal if I can tell Emily and have her tell Zeke," Emma said folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine, you can tell Emily, but remember, 2 days, and she cannot tell Troy, and if she doesn't tell Zeke in a day, then she gets cursed for 2 years," Jason said.

"Fine, I'll tell her," Emma said shaking Jason hand to close the deal.

"Okay and maybe we should get back out there," Jason said.

"Um, Jason, the ice for your head," Emma said pointing to the open freezer.

"Thanks Emma," Jason said walking back to the freezer.

-----------------------------------------------------

_'This is going to be very interesting. Emily and I are best friends, what can I offer her in exchange for telling Zeke? Unless she likes something of mine. That's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant… if Emily tells Zeke about the chain, then she can pick up to 13 things of mine that she likes. 1 thing per year that we have known each other. I love when I figure things out without all the big hassles of thinking.'_ Emma thought to herself, which usually came with an evil smirk, and today was no different.

"Emma's scaring me," Jason said to Emily.

"Oh, there's one way to get her back," Emily told Jason.

"Which is?" Jason asked.

"Hey Ryan, can you come get Emma, I think something's wrong with her!" Emily yelled making Jason jump and Emma look around with a smile on her face.

"Where's Ryan?" Emma asked.

"Um, Emma, Ryan's not here, you're actually at my house," Jason said as Emma glared at Emily.

"Why did you do that?" Emma asked Emily.

"You were thinking, you had an evil smirk on your face and you were scaring poor Jason here," Emily said as she counted the things off using her fingers.

"You are so dead, Bolton!" Emma yelled as Emily got up and ran to the front door.

"Try and catch me Evans! Bye Jason," Emily yelled over her shoulder as Emma chased her.

"See ya Jay!" Emma yelled over her shoulder as she closed the door and took off down the street after Emily.

"Okay, they have some weird issues with each other," Jason said to himself before picking up his cell phone and calling Kelsi.

"Hey Kels, its Jason," Jason said.

_"Hey Jay, what's up?"_ Kelsi asked.

"Not much, but you can now call yourself taken," Jason said.

_"You told Emma already?"_ Kelsi asked shocked.

"Yep and she has 2 days to tell Emily," Jason said.

_"Well sweetie, I will talk to you later, I have to go eat dinner, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"_ Kelsi asked.

"Okay honey, talk to you later," Jason smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 6--

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I apologize for saying that this was Chapter 5 in the author's note at the end of the last chapter; I had the title right but the wrong chapter number. Please read Chapter 7: Emma tells Emily. – Emma)


	7. Chapter 7: Emma tells Emily

--Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 7: Emma tells Emily--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of threats almost that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--2 Days Later--

"At least we can get our Art project done," Emma said to Emily.

"I know, I can't believe that this is the first time since getting it 2 days ago that we've had time to do it," Emily said as she got her camera set up so that they could get a clear picture of the sunset.

"Okay, the paper's set up, the camera's set up, we both have pencils, and we have the paint. Do we need anything else?" Emma asked.

"No, I don't think so," Emily said as she organized the paint and paintbrushes.

"Hey Em, I need to tell you something, and you have to promise not to tell Troy," Emma started.

"Okay, I promise; what is it?" Emily asked turning to look at her best friend.

"Well, someone at school likes Troy and so she started something called a proposition chain in order to get him by the end of the month," Emma said as she carefully tiptoed around saying who liked Troy.

"Em, I already know that Gabriella likes Troy, but why would she need to start a proposition chain to get him? And what is a proposition chain?" Emily asked.

"Number 1: I wasn't talking about Gabi and number 2: a proposition chain is when someone wants someone or something so they start a chain of offers in order to get what they want," Emma explained.

"Okay, who are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"Taylor," Emma said before Emily even finished talking.

"Oh, okay, that's… wait Taylor likes Troy?" Emily asked in shock.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong with that?" Emma asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.

(A/N: The hint of guilt in Emma's voice is from Emily's reaction to finding out that Taylor likes Troy and she thinks that she shouldn't have said anything. – Emma)

"Nothing's wrong with that, its just that Troy has started to get annoyed with Gabi and has started liking Taylor. That's why earlier this month, he was really upset when Gabi pushed Ryan out of his seat next to her so Troy could sit next to her," Emily explained.

"You mean the day that there was only a spot next to Ryan and Taylor?" Emma asked.

"Yep, that's the day," Emily said.

"Oh… Em, we forgot about the sunset!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's okay, we can still get a good picture now," Emily said getting up and taking a picture of the sunset.

As Emily took pictures of the sunset, Emma took the Polaroid's and started drawing a college on the huge piece of paper that they had set up. Once all of the pictures had been drawn on the paper, Emma started up the conversation.

"Continuing with what I was saying earlier, I have a proposition for you," Emma said as she carefully started to draw a big sunset behind the small ones.

"Okay, I'm listening," Emily said as she dipped a paintbrush into a red-orange colored paint.

"Well, if you tell Zeke tomorrow about the proposition chain, then you can take 13 different outfits of mine that you really like that I don't wear," Emma said.

"What to you classify as an outfit?" Emily asked.

"Top, bottom, shoes, and accessories," Emma said smiling.

"Okay, deal, but I think we should go inside now, since we're losing light fast out here," Emily said putting her camera around her neck, picking up the paints and paintbrushes while Emma picked up the paper.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Later That Night, After Emily Left--

"Hey Jason, it's Emma, I know it's late, but I was just calling to let you know that I told Emily about the proposition chain and gave her a day to tell Zeke. I guess I'll just see you at school tomorrow, if you don't get this message. Well, sleep well and good night," Emma said leaving a message on Jason's cell phone before falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

--2 Hours Later--

"Hey Emma, are you awake?" Ryan asked coming into his sister's room and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No," Emma said sitting up and lightly smacking him.

"Are you sure, because you sure seem like you're awake," Ryan said smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sure. What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Well, Jason called Kelsi and Kelsi called me so I figured that it was safe to tell you," Ryan said.

"Shouldn't you be waking Sharpay up and telling her, so that she can call Chad and then Chad can call Taylor?" Emma asked as she leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"You know, I could, but I wanted to wake you up, since you woke me up a few nights ago," Ryan said as he laid her back down on her bed and then rolled onto his side so that he could face her.

"Oh, so this is pay back?" Emma asked as she rolled onto her side to face him as well.

"Exactly," Ryan said kissing her forehead again and letting her fall asleep on his chest again.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 7--

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. There are 4 more chapters to read. So please review and then continue reading. Chapter 8: Emily tells Zeke. – Emma)


	8. Chapter 8: Emily tells Zeke

-- Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 8: Emily tells Zeke--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of threats almost that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--1 Day Later--

"Hey Zeke, are you busy?" Emily asked as she walked up to him.

"No, what's up Em?" Zeke asked closing his locker and leaning on it to face Emily.

"Well I need to talk to you," Emily said as she and Zeke walked toward her locker.

"Okay, what about?" Zeke asked as she opened her opened her locker and got her chemistry book out and put it in her backpack.

"Well, Taylor likes Troy, and I know Troy likes Taylor, but Taylor started a proposition chain to get Troy by the end of the month and so, I was thinking that if can tell Martha by lunch, then I'll help you learn a dance and a song for the winter musical," Emily said as they stopped in front of her chemistry classroom.

"Okay, sure, I'll tell her; see you later Em," Zeke said as he gave her hand a kiss and then walked to his American Government class.

-----------------------------------------------------

_'What can I offer Martha__? I don't have anything that she can use. Let's see, there's always…__ no that won't do. Well I guess I'll think of something by lunch.'_ Zeke thought to himself as he walked into Am Gov and went to sit down.

"Mr. Baylor, so nice of you to join us," Zeke's teacher said as he sat down after the bell rang.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking and wasn't paying attention," Zeke said as he took his seat behind Taylor, next to Chad and Jason, and in front of Gabriella.

"It's okay Mr. Baylor, just please don't let it happen again," his teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am," Zeke said as he took his book, his notebook, pen and pencil out of his backpack and put them onto his desk.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Zeke's French Class- Right before Lunch--

_'I still haven't thought of anything to give Martha__. What do I have that would be of value to her? I can teach her basketball; or I can __make her a crème brûlée and then give it to her__; or better yet, I can__teach her how to make crème __brûlée__.'_ Zeke thought as he copied the notes down from the board.

As Zeke was copying the notes and homework down for his class, he could feel someone staring at him. When he looked up, he realized that it had been Chad, Jason, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay who had been staring at him, but not from their desks, but from around his desk.

"What?" Zeke asked confused.

"The bell rang to end class 5 minutes ago, what's taking you so long?" Ryan asked before walking away to go catch up with Emma and Emily at Emma's locker.

"Okay, sorry guys, I was thinking and copying down the notes and homework and I didn't hear the bell," Zeke explained as he put all of his supplies into his backpack.

"Okay whatever; let's just go to lunch," Sharpay said as she put a hand on her stomach, "I'm starving," she finished as they walked out of class.

"We know, we can hear your stomach talking to you," Troy said as everyone started laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 8--

(A/N: Sorry about the fact that the chapters keep getting shorter. I hope you still like the story. If it makes you laugh, then please send a review saying so; if it confuses you, then please send a review saying so as well; and if you can't figure out how you feel about this story, then please send a review saying so. I will send a reply back if there are any questions about the story. Chapter 9: Zeke tells Martha. – Emma)


	9. Chapter 9: Zeke tells Martha

-- Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 9: Zeke tells Martha--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of offers that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--Lunch Time- Same Day as Chapter 8--

"Hey Martha, can I talk to you real quick?" Zeke asked walking up to her and carrying her tray of food toward the group's table.

"Sure, what's up?" Martha asked as they both sat down next to each other.

"Hey Zeke, hey Martha," Troy said as he and Taylor came up from different directions running into each other.

"Are you two okay?" Martha asked as Troy helped Taylor up off the floor and they sat down next to each other, followed shortly by Ryan, Sharpay, Emma and Emily.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks for being concerned Martha," Taylor said as she shot a smile in Troy's direction.

"No problem," Martha said before turning back to Zeke, "what did you need to tell me, Zeke?" she asked him.

"Not around Troy," Zeke whispered to her.

"Okay, why not?" Martha asked also in a whisper.

"Because I need to talk to Emily real quick," Zeke said pulling Emily away from the table.

"I was trying to eat, Zeke," Emily said as he almost dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Sorry Em, but I need to talk to you real quick," Zeke said.

"What is it? I'm hungry and I want to go back to eating," Emily said glaring a little at him.

"Okay, I was just about to tell Martha when Troy and Taylor showed up and know I don't know how to get her away from the table with it going unnoticed by your brother," Zeke said sounding worried.

"I'll distract him while you get Martha out, and I can guaranty you about 5 minutes before he gets annoyed with me," Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Em," Zeke said kissing her hand and then walking back to the table to tell Martha to head out of the cafeteria and wait for a few minutes and then he would join her.

"Hey Troy, can you help me with something?" Emily asked after sitting back down next to him.

"What's wrong Em? Troy asked getting concerned for his sister's safety.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you," Emily said as fake tears started to form in her eyes for no reason.

"Okay, let's go out side and talk," Troy said getting up and taking her hand.

"I'll be right there," Emily said as she winked at Emma and then turned to Taylor, "I might need to kiss Troy to keep him away long enough so Zeke can tell Martha," Emily said.

"Fine by me, just please don't kiss him on the lips and if you can't help yourself, then try not to use any tongue," Taylor said.

"Okay, thanks Tay, I'll be back in a few minutes," Emily said giving her a hug, "oh and Troy likes you too," Emily whispered.

"Really?" Taylor asked surprised.

"Yep," Emily said smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Hall Outside the Cafeteria: Zeke and Martha--

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Martha asked as Zeke joined her in the hallway.

"Well Taylor likes Troy, and Troy likes Taylor, and before she found out, she started a proposition chain to get Troy by the end of the month, which of course is in two days, so, if you tell Troy by tomorrow, then I will help you make a basket of cookies and treats for you to share with your family," Zeke said smiling and all in one breath.

"Okay, that's sounds great and you won't be disappointed Zeke," Martha said.

"And neither will you, Martha," Zeke said before kissing her.

"Wow, um, that was unexpected, but it was nice," Martha said as Zeke pulled away.

"I am so sorry Martha; I just think you are really pretty and smart and funny and I really like you," Zeke rambled on.

"Zeke, it's okay, I like you too," Martha said smiling.

"Gosh, I love your smile," Zeke said.

"Zeke, just ask me already," Martha said.

"Okay, Martha will you be my girlfriend?" Zeke asked smiling.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Zeke," Martha said before kissing him.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Outside: Troy and Emily (starts same time as Zeke and Martha)--

"Emily, are you okay? Because it looked like you were about to start crying in there," Troy said looking into his little sister's eyes.

"Troy, I'm fine, I actually have no idea why I started to cry inside," Emily said smiling.

"Okay then, what did you need my help with?" Troy asked relieved that his sister wasn't hurt in any way.

"Well, I know that someone in the group, besides Gabriella, likes you and I think you might like her back, and I was just wondering why you won't tell me who you like so I can be positive on everything," Emily explained as she and Troy sat down at a near by bench.

"Well, since it seems like you must know who I like, I'll tell you, but you have got to promise that you won't tell anyone, especially not Emma, because knowing her, she will end up telling the whole school before I get around to even telling Taylor, and then she'll be mad at me for not telling her, and… I just said way too much," Troy said turning red.

"Troy its okay, I won't tell anyone, but what if someone already has a good idea of who you like?" Emily asked as she tried to hold back laughter at the sight of her brother.

"Well, then they better not tell anyone else," Troy said, almost completely forgetting about Emily's original question.

"Thanks Troy, now I know who you like and I can stop wondering," Emily said before standing up and heading back into the cafeteria relieved to see Zeke and Martha both sitting at the table again.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Back in the Cafeteria--

"So, has everything worked out so far?" Taylor asked after looking around and not seeing Troy, Gabriella or Chad for that matter.

"Yep, and he defiantly likes you back," Emily said in a low voice.

"Um, where did Chad and Gabriella go?" Emma asked after realizing that they weren't there.

"Oh, they left a while ago," Sharpay said not really paying attention.

"Oh thanks Sharpay, that really explains where they went," Emma said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked confused.

"I asked where they went, not when they left," Emma explained slowly.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the question," Sharpay said.

"Obviously," Ryan said under his breath.

"What did you say Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, nothing of huge importance," Ryan said as Emma and Emily laughed.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please?" Taylor asked over their laughter.

"Sure," Emily said as Emma tried to stop laughing.

"Thank you; so let's start at the beginning; I told Chad, correct?" Taylor asked.

"That is correct," Chad said coming over and sitting back down.

"Okay, then Chad told Sharpay, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yes he did," Sharpay said smiling.

"Okay, then did Sharpay then tell Ryan?" Taylor asked.

"Yep," Ryan responded.

"Then Ryan told Kelsi, correct?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, he told me," Kelsi said.

"After that, Kelsi told Jason," Taylor said as more of a fact then as a question.

"Yeah, Kelsi told me, then I told Emma, then Emma told Emily, then Emily told Zeke, who turned around and told Martha," Jason said.

"Okay and when are you going to tell Troy?" Taylor asked Martha.

"Tomorrow morning, so that he has a day to figure out how to completely dump Gabriella and ask you out," Martha said.

"Oh, Gabriella's dumping Troy right now," Chad said making everyone at the table look at him in surprise.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked.

"Well, on my way back from the bathroom, Gabriella pulled me into a classroom and asked me to be her boyfriend, and I said not until she broke up with Troy so he would be free for you," Chad said turning red.

"You did that for me?" Taylor asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah, I did, I mean we might not be together any more, but I still have feelings for you," Chad said as Taylor gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I just hope your feelings for her are brotherly feelings," Jason said as Troy cam back into the cafeteria followed by Gabriella.

"Yeah they are," Chad said as Troy took his place next to Taylor and Gabriella took her seat next to Chad.

"I broke up with him," Gabriella whispered into Chad's ear.

"Good," Chad said.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 9--

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, being as how it's the longest. Chapter 10: Martha tells Troy. Troy finally finds out who likes him, and is glad to be free of Gabriella. There will be a Chapter 11: Traylor at Last, where Troy asked Taylor out and all the couples are mentioned. I know that throughout the story, couples are mentioned, but the last chapter has all the couples in it. – Emma)


	10. Chapter 10: Martha tells Troy

--Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 10: Martha tells Troy--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of offers that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--Day after Chapter 9--

"Hey Troy, are you busy?" Martha asked walking up to him before school on the 30th of October.

"No, not right now, but I'll have to leave in a few minutes for study hall," Troy said as he closed his locker and turned to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, well I have study hall also," Martha said smiling and retuning the hug.

"Oh, then we can go together," Troy said as they headed to her locker.

"So, you wouldn't mind if we talk?" Martha asked before closing her locker.

"Of course not," Troy said as they walked into the library together and sat down.

"So, how are things going?" Martha asked.

"Fine and how are the things with you?" Troy asked in return.

"There going good; I'm going out with Zeke now," Martha said smiling.

"Really, so that's why you two were glowing yesterday at lunch," Troy said laughing a little.

"Yep, so I have something to tell you," Martha said getting down to business.

"Okay, what's up?" Troy asked.

"Well, Taylor likes you," Martha said bluntly.

"So that's who Emily was talking about yesterday," Troy said more to himself then to Martha.

"What was that?" Martha asked.

"Oh sorry, I said that's who Emily was talking about yesterday at lunch," Troy repeated.

"Oh, so you knew about the proposition chain?" Martha asked.

"No, I just knew that someone in the group, besides Gabriella, liked me, but I didn't know who it was," Troy explained.

"Oh, okay then. At the beginning of the month Taylor started a proposition chain to get you away from Gabi and have you ask her out, so she told Chad, who told Sharpay, who told Ryan, who told Kelsi, who told Jason, who told Emma, who told Emily, who told Zeke, who told me and know I'm telling you to ask Taylor out tomorrow," Martha said only taking one breath in the middle.

"Wow, that's a lot," Troy said.

"Yeah I know, but it works," Martha said while catching her breath.

"That is true; what will you give me?" Troy asked suddenly.

"What?" Martha asked confused.

"What will you give me in exchange for asking Taylor out?" Troy asked again.

"Well, I haven't thought about it," Martha admitted.

"Okay, how about this, I ask Taylor to be my girlfriend and in return, you teach me how to dance along to hip-hop music," Troy said.

"Deal," Martha said sticking her hand out to close the deal.

"Deal," Troy said taking her hand.

"Okay, so how are you going to ask her out?" Martha asked.

"Well, actually, that's something that I need help with," Troy admitted.

"How did you ask Gabi out?" Martha asked.

"I didn't, what had happened was that since we had this connection, there wasn't a need for words when it came time to become boyfriend and girlfriend," Troy explained.

"Really?" Martha asked surprised.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds weird, but it's true, and I really need help asking Taylor out," Troy said blushing.

"No problem, I'll help you, but first, I must ask. Have you broken up with Gabriella?" Martha asked.

"She dumped me yesterday at lunch," Troy said.

"O-kay, that seems odd, but it's a good thing that you aren't together anymore," Martha said.

"Yeah, 'cause now she can be with Chad and I can be with Taylor," Troy said smiling.

"Now, here's how you ask Taylor out; go up to her and say 'Taylor will you be my girlfriend?'" Martha said.

"That's it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Martha said.

"That's all I have to do?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Yes Troy, that is all you have to do," Martha said before heading to homeroom with Troy right behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 10--

(A/N: I know that the chapters are getting shorter, and I'm sorry. I can tell you all with 100 certainty, that, not only is the next chapter the last chapter, but it will also be longer then the rest of the story. 'Chapter 11: Traylor at Last' will have 'diary entries' from everyone that was part of the chain. If I get enough reviews for this chapter and the next chapter, then I will definitely write the same kind of story for almost every other section that I write for. – Emma)


	11. Chapter 11: Traylor at Last

--Proposition Chain: HSM Style--

--Chapter 11: Traylor at Last--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

Summary: Taylor starts a proposition chain through the group that should end with Troy falling in love with her.

(A/N: A proposition chain is a chain of offers that have to be done in a certain amount of time or else the last person is jinxed. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Taylor," Kelsi said as she walked over to her friend.

"Oh, hey Kels, were you nervous when Jason asked you to be your girlfriend?" Taylor asked looking around for Troy.

"No, mainly because I wasn't expecting it," Kelsi said.

"God, why am I so darn nervous?" Taylor asked more to herself then to Kelsi.

"Because you're about to get asked out by the absolute hottest guy at East High," Sharpay said coming over.

"Thanks, but not helping, that actually makes me even more nervous," Taylor said glaring at the blonde.

"Sorry, just trying to help some," Sharpay said putting her hands up in surrender.

"What's going on?" Jason asked while he, Zeke, Martha, Emma, Emily and Ryan came up to the three girls.

"We're trying to calm Taylor down before…." Kelsi started before being dragged away by Sharpay and Jason.

"Where are you guys all going?" Taylor asked while watching as her friends walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Tay," Troy said from behind her.

"Troy!" Taylor exclaimed spinning around and losing her balance.

"Falling for me, are you?" Troy asked while he caught her.

"If you want to think so," Taylor said smiling as Troy stood her upright again.

"Well, I do think that Taylor," Troy said smiling as well.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes shine when you smile?" Taylor asked.

"No, but I'm sure you'll be the first and the last to tell me that," Troy said.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"You can bet on it," Troy said.

"And why can I bet on it?" Taylor asked.

"Because, Taylor, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

Before she had the chance to answer, Troy pulled Taylor into a very passionate kiss. As they broke apart for air, not only did the bell ring to get to class, but their friends came up to congratulate them.

"This is great, now we don't have to keep it a secret from Troy anymore," Ryan said smiling.

"Keep what a secret?" Troy asked.

"That Tay…" Ryan started to say, but with a glare from Taylor, stopped, "never mind," he mumbled.

"Troy, I would love to be your girlfriend," Taylor said leading Troy into Ms. Darbus' classroom.

"Why are all of you late for class?" Ms. Darbus asked looking sternly at all of them, minus Emma and Emily who have a different homeroom then the rest of the group.

"Um, Ms. Darbus that was the warning bell telling people to get to class," Taylor said taking her place behind Chad's desk, which was empty, and in front of Jason.

"Oh, of course it was, please except my apology," Ms. Darbus said smiling some.

"Will not do," Troy, Ryan, Zeke and Jason all said in an undertone at the same time as Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay said "yeah right," in an undertone.

"Where are Montez and Danforth?" Ms. Darbus asked looking from one desk to another and then to the eight in turn.

"They aren't here, really? We hadn't noticed," Zeke said looking around as if shocked by what Ms. Darbus asked making everyone, including Ms. Darbus, laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Study Hall in the Library--

"So, Troy, are you going to ask me out or are you still glad I said yes?" Taylor asked while sitting down next to him.

"Taylor, would you like to go out with me?" Troy asked while giving her a one armed hug.

"I would love to go out with you Troy," Taylor said smiling.

"What are you two lovebirds doing here?" Ryan asked as he and Emma walked over to their friends.

"Just _'__studying'_," Troy said putting an arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"Why don't we ever do that?" Ryan asked looking at Emma.

"Because, one: it's inappropriate to do at school and two: you don't know how to 'study'," Emma said rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay, one: studying is not inappropriate for school and two: I do to know how to study," Ryan said not getting it.

"No, you don't," Sharpay and Emma said together.

"If I don't know how to study then why am I getting A's in all of my classes?" Ryan asked still not getting it.

"The only class that you're not getting an A in is 'Being a Good Boyfriend'," Emma said as she sat down and pulled out her notebook (laptop) and started typing up a story.

(A/N: The story is 'Me and My Powers… Wait My WHAT!?' which is a story that in the process of being written by yours truly. – Emma)

"Oh, that kind of studying," Ryan said in a small voice.

"Yeah, that kind of studying," Sharpay said while Ryan won a kiss on the cheek from Emma.

"Where are we going? And when are we going out?" Taylor asked.

"Tomorrow night and it's a surprise," Troy responded.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it," Taylor said smiling.

"So am I," Troy said.

"Finally, Traylor at Last," Emily said smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 11--

(A/N: I hope you liked the story. Please review my story and read my other stories and then review those as well. – Emma)


End file.
